Tomorrow
by Danya2
Summary: One-shot Naruto is fed up with Sasuke.. what does he plan to do about it? Yaoi and please review, it doesn't take long!


_**TOMORROW- BETTER VERSION!**_

**Author's NOTES**

Song is from Brandy....(I just thought it was a pretty song :D)

Im sorry if it isn't the greatest, but it is a attempt.

**DISCLAIMER**

Also I should warn you, it is sad and contains Yaoi, so if you don't like don't read , ok?

PLEASE REVIEW...if you could spare 2 minutes?? I want to know what you think of it.

_**Naruto's POV**_

**"talking"**

**'thoughts'**

_/Song Lyrics/_

__

__

**'Stupid Sasuke, damn bastard! How could you do this to me? I just don't understand**

**why you chose that snake freak over me. You kissed him and infront of me too! **

**How could you?! We've been together ever since we fought Haku in the Wave**

**Country. Have you forgotten? How could you just go? Didn't I promise, that we**

**would work together to help you avenge your clan? I guess I wasn't that important, **

**for you to be able to stab me in the back with that knife. If it wasn't for that damn**

**fox I would have died. Stupid Bastard! But why did you say wait for me, just as **

**I was falling to the ground? I don't understand. Unless you were coming back? HA! As **

**if I'll wait for you, maybe I shoud go, far away.....Huh? What's this? It's from **

**Sakura, it's a letter and a tape?**

_**Dear Naruto,**_

_**I'm sorry to hear about Sasuke, I never realised how much of a jerk he was. **_

_**You deserve better. Here's a song, I thought you may want to hear. It's called **_

_**Tomorrow by a girl named Brandy. Hopefully you won't get any crazy ideas. **_

_**You will find someone better, just don't give up, ok?**_

_**Your friend Sakura**_

**Lets see what this song is all about. '**

_/Confused not anymore_

_I mean at one point I thought I wrong_

_You see he lied, he cheated, _

_he betrayed me and he left_

_But I won't hurt anymore_

_Cause now all my pain is gone_

_So long_

_So long to all my pain_

_Goodnight to my heartache_

_Goodbye sorrow _

_I won't cry no more_

_I'm leaving...leaving.../_

**'Wow. Thats scary it's as if she knew what I was feeling. Maybe I should go or**

**should I wait until he gets back and say it's over. Say that I don't want to be **

**with him anymore. That stabbing your boyfriend in the back and kissing **

**someone else isn't how love works. I know I never had something like **

**love before, but I still somehow know how it's suppose to be done. **

**Could it be that this is the was it's suppose to be because we are **

**both guys? No, I don't think thats why. I don't see Kakashi stabbing Iruka. **

**Why me and Why I should wait for someone who hurts me all the time?**

**Besides if I did just wait til he got back and said it was over, it would hurt**

**even more because I would see him all the time. No, I won't wait, I'll go.'**

_/If you would only treat me right_

_I'd stay here by your side_

_But I am down to my last cry_

_So I'm leaving you goodbye_

_You turned away from opportunities_

_To sit and talk things through_

_But now when I say I'm leaving you_

_You have so much to prove/_

**'He had his chances to prove he cared. But did he take them, hell no! He**

**just watched as they passed him by. I gave up on him a long time ago.**

**So, now it's time for me to leave my birth place and find somewhere, **

**where he can't find me.'**

_/So long to all my pain_

_Goodnight to my heartache_

_Goodbye sorrow _

_I won't cry no more_

_I'm leaving tomorrow/_

**'I am going to leave, away from Sasuke and this village. Go **

**somewhere, where they have never heard of the demon-fox.'**

_/Stop writting me sweet letters _

_Calling me on the phone/_

**'Thats the kind of stuff he did, when he first hurt me. I caught him and Sakura **

**together. We had to all meet at the bridge for our orders. I was hoping to get**

**a good mission. Sakura and him were already there, I was early I was about **

**to say hi until I saw them talking quietly, it was strange because Sasuke rarely **

**ever talked to Sakura. I went straight for the bush to find out what it was about,**

**but what I saw made my heart stop. They kissed. I couldn't take it so I left and**

**didn't go to the meeting. When Sasuke came to see me later that day and **

**asked why I didn't show....**

**"I'm surprise you even noticed"**

**"Why wouldn't I?"**

**" I just thought you would have been to busy to, that's all."**

**"Busy?"**

**"Ya, I saw you and Sakura together this morning, is this what you do to everyone?**

**Make them feel as if you care and then go behind their back to be with someone else?"**

**"No, Naru, I'm not like that and what you saw this morning, isn't what it looked like."**

**"Like hell it isn't. I saw you kiss her, or are you saying I imagined it?"**

**"No, she kissed me, I din't even know what was happening and when I did realize I-"**

**"Get out , and done ever come back!" **

**"Naruto, wait list-"**

**"No get out!"**

**After that fight he did all sorts of things to show he was sorry and to take him back. **

**Sadly I eventually caved after the tenth try.'**

_/We argued constantly when I saw you/_

**'Mostly he started the fights, if he wasn't so stuborn then maybe things **

**wouldn't have to end this way.'**

_/Always left in the cold/_

**'Not only did he leave me in the cold, but was cold to me as well. Expecially if **

**we were in public and sometime when our Sensei's were around. What? Was **

**he embarrassed to be with me or even seen with me? Why am I surprised? I should **

**have known this would happen, why did I have to fall for him? He is the last of his**

**clan and I'm a demon child, plus we are both guys. How was he going to restore**

**his clan if he was with me? I don't know anymore.'**

_/I made the choice to finally go_

_Cause I can't stand this pain_

_It's time for my last tear to fall_

_And me to smile again/_

**'It's been awhile since I did smile, a true smile. Actually I can't **

**remember when I did, it's been longer than I thought. When was I truely happy,**

**with no depression, and no mask of a fake smile? Was I ever happy? I'm mean**

**this type of happiness in different compared to getting ramen with Iruka-sensei,**

**it was just gratitude and that mask. I know it was my fault he had to grow up **

**alone, I- no wait the demon killed his parents, but I still feel guilty for it. I'm sorry.'**

_/So long to all my pain_

_Goodnight to my heartache_

_Goodbye sorrow _

_I won't cry no more_

_I'm leaving tomorrow/_

**'I'll leave tomorrow, no more demon-fox child village. You could all celebrate,**

**because I'll be gone. No one there for you to hate and to make it your daily**

**routine to glare or throw something at me. No one there for you to tell your **

**children not to play with me. No one there for you to be afraid of because **

**your afraid I would release it. Thus no hatred anymore.'**

_/Sorrows and heartache goodbye_

_I'm leaving you_

_Don't wanna meet again/_

**'We better not meet again or i'll hurt him just like he did to me. I'll stab him in the**

**back and tear up his heart. Make him feel it, feel this pain, this feeling that is so**

**strong that it hurts to breathe. I still don't understand to why he did this. Stupid **

**bastard. I hate you for what you did to me. Ouch. Damn picture frame, the edges **

**are too shar- huh? This is the picture of last Christmas. I didn't even know what **

**the true meaning of it, until Sasuke showed me. He spent the whole day with**

**me, it was amazing. The supper was good too, Iruka-sensei and ****Kakashi-sensei**

**came over. It was just the four of us, and I'm almost a hundred **

**percent sure that Kakashi was trying to seduce Iruka, it was quit funny**

**really. I also got a couple of interesting pictures of those two, I was going **

**to use them for blackmailing but they were one step ahead of me. They **

**had some pictures of me and Sasuke. I was able to talk them into letting**

**me keep one and they gave me this one. Me and Sasuke were both going**

**into the living room, but stopped once we were in the doorway and Kakashi**

**called us, we go to look and he's point to something above us. There was a**

**strange green and red plant there, I remember Sasuke telling me earlier of**

**what the meaning of that plant was, we were to kiss. I remember, looking at **

**Sasuke, he seemed paler than normal and he seemed too shocked to move.**

**So I kissed him, it's not like I haven't before. Thats when I saw a flash and**

**there was Kakashi standing there with a camera. I bet he planned this. He**

**been reading that damn book again.'**

_/Has got to be the end_

_The end...._

_The sun will finally shine on me_

_And clouds will drift away_

_There's something that's in store in me_

_That's my brighter day/_

**'That's a day I've always wanted, with no worries and no cares. Where I didn't have to**

**worry about being hated for that demon that is sealed within me. Where people will **

**know me as Naruto and not as the demon child. But where should I go?? I know I'm **

**always welcomed at the Wave Country, or prephaps go see if I can stay with Gaara. **

**Ever since I defeated him during the exams, he's actually be nice. He told me that **

**I was the only one he would ever call a friend. Probably because we know what it's**

**like to be truely alone and hated for something that we had no control over.'**

_/Now I just can't wait_

_Tomorrow's too late_

_I'm leaving you today/_

**'Man, this song was amazing, it's as if it was specially written for me.**

**I didn't even realize that I was packing my things while listening to it.**

**I don't think I need to leave any note here, I'll just let this song play over and over**

**again. If he comes back, he smart enough, he'll figure it out.**

**But I think I should tell Iruka-sensei and some of my friends. Just as long **

**as they don't tell him, everythings going to be fine. Well all packed, and time to go....**

**.......Goodbye Sasuke..'**

**THE END**

****

****

Wow... done.....finally... again.. :p I took some of my reviewer's advice and made this longer,

and more understanding. The one that was here before... I was half asleep when I did it, if I

wasn't I wouldn't have spelt Iruka-sensei wrong , :P thats the last time I write in that state.

:D Well I have an idea for a sequal but thats only if you want it... if not, it will stay

in the back of my mind...and collect brain bunnies :D

Well until then, this is the end!

Danya


End file.
